Talk:Like Shootin' Rakk in a Barrel
Note that there are no Rakk or barrells invoved in this mission at all. How gay.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) It's just a metaphor, the bandits are the rakk and the small valley they're in is the barrel. Don't be trollin' pls :0) Auntarie 04:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Turrets have disappeared I just completed this mission a few minutes ago then I started Operation Trap Clap... phase one. When I returned, the turrets were gone and the bandit-traps were back. Has this happened to anyone? 00:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Does an episode of Mythbusters really have anything to do with Borderlands, let alone the article? Anyone who would be interested in the connection between "shooting fish in a barrel" and the Mythbusters can read that piece of trivia on the Wikipedia page, which is already linked to in the article, or they can just watch the show. -- 07:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Repairing Turrets Spawns Bandit-Claps The first time I did this, I noticed that the Bandit-Claps would actually own the turrets- only 1 out of the 3 survived. The next time I did it, I purposely entered the area and backtracked to cause bandits to spawn for some sniper rifle target practice. I figured (quite erroneously) that only a certain number of bandits would spawn in the area and that I could wipe them out before turning on the Turrets. After slaughter a good number, I completed the quest. And yet the bandits still managed to destroy all three turrets. I thus suspect and have learned: 1. Bandit-Traps will keep spawning whenever you pass by as long as you have not completed this mission. 2. As per the title, perhaps to the point of the turrets destruction and you mopping any surviving/victorious bandit-claps. 3. Approaching the camp will only spawn bandit-traps on ground level, not the ones on the towers. --Mensahero 14:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) after the turrets are activated continuing with what mensa states above, the turrets activate and fire up on the bandit-traps, who kindly return the favor. i'd like to include the fact that the turrets activate and open fire on the bandits in the article but it's been too long since i've booted up dlc4. when do the turrets activate? after each one is repaired or when all three are operational? do bandits spawn specifically because you repair the turrets? do the bandits fire back, as stated above? does the fact that they may destroy the turrets affect future gameplay? thank you, editors. 21:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The turrets activate after all three are repaired; tha bandits spawn after you've completed New Contact (or whatever mission causes enemies to become trap-ifyed); they do fire back and it is possible for them to destroy the turrets, but it's not likely (in my case they've only gotten one at max) and even if they destroy all of them, the turrets respawn after you re-enter the map. I think that's how it goes :) Auntarie 04:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC)